The present invention relates to compositions and methods depending on a combination of therapeutic agents for the treatment of cancer, specifically the combination of a G-quadruplex-interactive compound that binds to G-quadruplexes in rDNA to release the nucleolin already bound to these G-quadruplexes with a PARP inhibitor. This results in an increase in apoptosis.